Hitherto, there has been known a starting device that includes a pump impeller and a turbine runner that constitute a torque converter, a damper mechanism that has a plurality of rotary elements, and two dynamic dampers each composed of an elastic member and a mass body and coupled to one of the plurality of rotary elements of the damper mechanism (see Patent Document 1, for example).